Wireless technology is revolutionizing personal connectivity by providing freedom from wired connections. Conventional wireless connectivity protocols for handheld communication devices, such as Bluetooth®, may provide a small form-factor, low-cost radio solution which may support links between computers, mobile phones and/or other portable and handheld communication devices. Bluetooth® wireless technology is an international, open standard for allowing intelligent devices to communicate with each other through wireless, short-range communications. The Bluetooth® technology allows a Bluetooth® compliant device, such as a Bluetooth®-enabled computer, computer mouse, computer keyboard, speakers, or a handheld communication device, for example, to support its own connections, without wires, cables or any direct action from a user. Bluetooth® is currently incorporated into numerous commercial products including laptops, PDAs, cell phones, keyboards, and printers, for example.
Bluetooth® handheld communication devices, such as mobile telephones and PDAs, are evolving to become more complex as such devices may be adapted to transmit and receive audio and/or video information. However, communicating data, such as audio and video data between Bluetooth®-enabled devices via a Bluetooth® connection requires increased power consumption and may be achieved at data rates that are slower than data rates offered by high-speed connections. Furthermore, conventional wireless connectivity standards for handheld communication devices, such as the Bluetooth® standard, are effective within a limited distance range. In addition, the Bluetooth® standard requires that Bluetooth®-enabled devices be paired prior to communication of information via a Bluetooth® link. Also paired Bluetooth®-enabled devices may communicate only at a limited distance, in most instances up to 10 meters.
Further limitations and disadvantages of conventional and traditional approaches will become apparent to one of skill in the art, through comparison of such systems with some aspects of the present invention as set forth in the remainder of the present application with reference to the drawings.